Bad Blood
by Carlykinz
Summary: What if Jennifer aka the fairy godmother and Garrett, Gaston's younger brother were an item.what if they had a daughter Jenna who gets banished to the isle of the lost to live with her father. What if Jenna is invited to Auradon along with her friends Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay and it's in Auradon that Jenna finally finds out the truth about who her mother is.
1. The beginning

"That's the last of it." Garrett grunted as he dropped the box on Jennifer's hardwood floor."Thank you." She said, flashing him a smile as she started to put His books on the shelf."Thank you for letting me stay here." Garrett said as he returned the smile and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."We've been together for 2 years, it was going to happen, anyway." She said, chuckling as Garrett sucked on her exposed collarbone."I know." Jennifer dropped the books she had been holding and bit her lip as Garrett moved her hair out of the way to kiss her jawline. "But I just want you to know," Garrett's voice was deep and lusty. "how grateful I am.""Hmm..." Jennifer turned around and kissed him hard. "How grateful are you?" Jennifer teased "I'd be happy to show you..." And he picked Jennifer up and carried her into her - actually, their - bedroom.

"No, Garrett. I have college and you have to go to work." Jennifer lifted his arm off of her waist and started to get up from the bed. Garrett sighed and got up as well. He was going to have to re-adjust to not having sex every morning, as they had been since he moved in.

"Alright." Jennifer smiled at him and walked over to her closet, pulling out her neatly ironed clothes to change into. But she didn't get a chance before she felt overwhelming waves of nausea flowing through her, and she ran into the bathroom."Jen!" Garrett followed her and pulled her hair out of her face while she emptied her stomach . He held it back with one hand and stroked her back with the other, saying soothing words to her. Jennifer flushed the toilet and wiped out her mouth, trying to rid herself of the disgusting taste left over."Are you okay, Jen?" Garrett held her shoulders gently and walked over to the bed once again. "It's alright." He laid down beside her and held her soothingly. "I'll call us both in sick. I'll stay with you, okay?"Jennifer removed herself from his embrace and checked her forehead. Not really a fever. "No, I'll be fine. It may have been something I ate." Garrett wasn't too sure but didn't want to argue with Jennifer "Are you sure?"he didn't want her to go to charm/ magic school and end up vomiting all over a class mare or anything. "I'm sure They will be fine with it , I'm...sure." She got up, picked her top up off of the floor and started to change.

"Okay..." Garrett went to go brush his teeth and hoped Jennifer wasn't catching anything.

the very next day, just before they sat down for breakfast. Jennifer emptied her stomach into the kitchen sink, even worse than the other day,he handed her a mint from her purse, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom."Garrett, I'm fine, really - " Garrett sighed "I know you say that, but I want you to stay home today, just to be sure. I'll go to work, bring you something home for lunch, and I'll try to get home early. Okay?" Jennifer sigh "Fine..." Jennifer grumbled, situating herself under the covers, knowing that Garrett would not change his mind. just after Garrett left, she got out of bed. Digging through the bathroom cabinet, she looked for something she hadn't needed in a long time - a pregnancy test.

After not finding one Jennifer walked to the nearest pharmacy stopping a couple of times feeling the nausea quick come and go, once parked Jennifer walked into the store feeling uncomfortable as she walked round for a few minutes picking up a few essentials when she saw it. She walked over and looked only to realise that are several different ones. Being a Student of magic she was used to all sorts of tests from Teachers and pressure but this sort of test was her first time and she was stuck on which one to choose.

"Can I help you with anything at all Ma'am?" Jennifer turned to see a young girl with a friendly face smiling at her.

"I'm actually fine thank you"

"Okay, if you're sure" the young girl went to walk away when Jennifer decided to trust her "actually..., I'm stuck on which one to choose"

"Okay, well we have the double test or singles tests, we also have ones that can tell how far gone you are and they are digital and the best ones out there and the most accurate too" the young girl said picking up the boxes for Jennifer to look at.

"Okay" She looked at the tests in her hands for a few minutes.

"I think I will take the twin pack, thank you" the young girl walked back to the counter with Jennifer following behind, the girls started scanning the items through.

"Is that your first time buying one of these?" Jennifer was rather taken back by the girls' question and was not sure how to answer.

"Erm ... Yes it is actually, how can you tell?"

"I knew it the moment you walked in and I mean I see loads of girls buying them every day with no embarrassment what so ever but, you were different" knowing Jennifer's slight embarrassment the girl put the test inside a paper bag and then put it in the bag with her other items

"That will be $15.99 please" Jennifer handed over the money and the girl handed over the goods and She gave the girl a small smile.

"Good luck, I hope you get the results your after"

"Thanks and Thank you very much for your help you were very helpful" Jennifer walked away and walked back to her home.

Once home Jennifer walked into her room and shut the door dumping her bag on the bed sending the test flying to the floor. Jennifer took of her shoes and sighed with relief as her sore feet touched the plush and expensively soft carpet.

Jennifer reached into her bag only not feel the paper bag inside which made her panic and her heart pounding in her chest at the fear of it being on the floor outside or down stairs Jennifer bent down on the floor only to see the test on the floor. Sighing with relief Jennifer walked into her bathroom shutting the door.

She opened the packaging, shoved the plastic in the bin, took one test out of the box along with the instructions, and began reading it.

Jennifer took the top of the test off, placed it in the bin, walked over to the toilet, and tried to go but she was so nervous that she could not pee.

Minutes later Jennifer walked over to the sink with the test in her hand, placed it on the side on top of toilet tissue, looked her watch, and waited 5 minutes.

Those 5 minutes were the longest 5 minutes of her life but soon enough it was time for Wanda to look at the test. Jennifer took a deep breath and turned the stick over to see two pink lines clear as day and the word pregnant 8 weeks digitally in the corner. Jennifer swore her heart stopped the moment she saw the word **pregnant**.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't be pregnant" Jenifer was in shock and denial so she picked up the other test and did the same and waited another 5 minutes only to see that the same result came back right in front of her. She held the second test in her once calm, steady hands that were now trembling as she looked down at her mothers god mother ring that glistened in the light.

Jennifer just sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling until Garrett walked in at noon. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" He asked, putting down the bag with her lunch in it on the nightstand."Much better." She hugged him and pulled him down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Jennifer just tucked her head into the crook of his neck and hooked a leg around his hips. Garrett pulled back and looked at her face."What's wrong?" He asked, brushing the stray hair from her had been lost in thought. "What? Oh, nothing. I just...missed you." It wasn't a complete lie. She had missed him, but decided not to tell him about this pregnancy just yet. She made herself a mental promise.


	2. Pregnancy and the Birth

Today was the day Jennifer was planning on telling Garrett about the pregnancy. Jennifer glanced at herself in the mirror imagining what she would look like once or even if she got to full term with the baby.

Jennifer grabbed a pillow from the bed, put it up inside her top, and looked at herself with a rounded stomach but to be honest Jennifer quite like it because she did not look to bad providing that she did not put too much weight on with the baby.

Jennifer heard the front door open and close which brought Her back to the present.

"Jen?" Garrett called out.

Jennifer wasn't sure what to say so she walked out of her bedroom chucking the pillow back on the bed and walked out of her room and poked her head round the door "I'll be down in a second" Jennifer rushed back into the room placing the test's back into the box, placing it deep into her make up box .

"Okay, you can do this" Jennifer said taking deep breathes as she walked out of her room.

Jennifer walked into the kitchen and over to Garrett.

Garrett turned to see Jennifer walk in "Hey my love, feeling better today?" Garrett asked walking up to Jennifer placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm more than fine " Jennifer said a little to brightly.

Garrett frowned at Jennifer as he put the food way in the cupboards and Jennifer smiled. Garrett had his back to Jennifer as he put the food way in the cupboards. Jennifer walked up behind Garrett and wrapped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what's that for?" Garrett said turning round opening his arms for Jennifer to walk into.

"I love you that's all" She said hugging Garrett.

"I love you too" Garret kissed the top of Jennifer's head.

Later that evening Jennifer and Garrett were sitting round the dinner table when Jennifer asked "Garrett, do you remember the question you asked me by the water fountain in town not long after we met ?" Jennifer looked up at Garrett who nodded and looked at Jennifer.

"Of course I remember, I asked you if you wanted to have children. why?" Jennifer shrugged.

" well ...How would you feel if I was pregnant?" Garrett looked at Jennifer.

"I would be over the moon"Jennifer smiled.

"that's good because ... I think you will want to see this..." Jennifer pulled out the tests from the empty seat next to her and handed Garrett the box.

Jennifer watched Garrett closely.

Garrett opened the box taking one test out of the box and placing it on the table then , taking out the other test.

"So...does that mean that..."Garrett looked down at the tests with the clear pink lines then at Jennifer who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant Garrett" Jennifer beamed.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive, I love you Jennifer " Garrett jumped out of his chair and helped Jennifer up out of her chair and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

( I'm skipping the pregnancy as I want to get to the start of the actual descendants soon)

Jen, what's wrong?" Garrett ran over to Jennifer and bent down placing a hand on her back

"I...I think the baby is... coming... ARRGGH" Jennifer cried out in pain

"Oh my god" Garrett ran to get the phone "I'll call an ambulance"

"Garrett there is no... ARGH ... time you will have to drive"

"oh god Garrett place a hand on Jennifer's back and with his free hand helped Her get up but half way down the stairs Jennifer stopped "what is it" Garrett began to panic

"My waters just broke" Garrett looked at Jennifer, which did not help Garrett out very much and made him feel unwell light headed himself.

Garrett called Gaston and told him to meet him outside the hospital or support one one else knew about their romance or the pregnancy.

"Jennifer dear are you ok?" Gaston said as he met them out the front of the hospital

"Oh yeah haven't been better" Jennifer spat sarcastically at Gaston.

After several hours of painful labour Jennifer was ready to give birth.

"Hi Jennifer, I'm Anne and I will be your midwife and you are more than ready to meet your baby, so one nice big push Jennifer sweetheart" Anne said bending down to see that the she was crowning.

"Come on Jen baby you can do it" Garrett was holding her hand encouraging her every time she pushed.

"WellDone Jennifer one last push and then the baby is here," Anne, said holding half of the baby until Jennifer pushed once more.

"I can't do it; I can't "mean moaned with tears streaming down her sweaty and pale face.

"You can do it Jen," Garrett said holding on to Jennifer's hand

"I can't believe you did this to me Garrett, if you do this to me ARGH ... ever again I will put a spell on you" Jennifer screamed before she did one last big push and the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" Garrett nodded and walked over to Anne and cut the cord.

"You did it, you are amazing Jen " Garrett walked back over to Jennifer and kissed Her on the lips and she kissed back weakly.

"There is your lovely healthy daughter weighing 6lb 2oz "Anne handed the baby over to Jennifer who looked at her little girl a sleep and comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Jenna" Jennifer said looking at the little bundle in her arms

"Jenna... "Garrett Looked at his daughter "It is perfect. Well done Jen I'm so proud of you. I love you ".


	3. Jenna's second birthday

It had been a year and a half and they were all settled in, Jenna's room was painted pink and decorated, pictures were hung it felt like home and what a better way to celebrate it is with Jenna's second birthday, which was in a few weeks time. Jennifer had gone back to school to finish her last year at school a few months ago which didn't leave them both much time to plan Jenna's birthday party so they invited close friends and family and a few of her friends.

The weeks went by fast both Jennifer and Garrett working and Joan Jennifer's not so thrilled mother looked after Jenna whom she was concerned about not that she didn't love her grandchild but she needed to spend time with her parents, Jenna's birthday also came round fast and today was the big day. Jennifer was out getting the cake when her phone rang "Hello Jennifer" she answered "really is there no one else because- yes I... I know- but it's my daughter's bir- yes I understand" sighing "fine I'll be in there in half an hour" she threw her phone in her bag paid for the cake and left for home.

Jennifer practically ran inside the sooner I get there the sooner I can leave she kept telling herself she place the cake on the kitchen bench and left a note off Garrett as he was out with Jenna.

Garrett,

 _I got called into school I will be home as soon as I can._

 _Wish my big girl a happy birthday and tell her I will be home_

 _In time to read her a story._

 _Xx Love you_

 _J_

After writing the note, she showered and got change then left for work.

When Garrett got home he changed Jenna in to a pink and white striped dress then put her in her crib to have a nap before going into the kitchen to start getting ready for that party which was going to start in an hour, when he saw the note, reading it anger grew in side of him typical Jennifer scrunching the note up and throwing it in the bin, he took a deep breath and started making the food for the party.

Garrett smiled as he saw his birthday girl running around happily with her friends; he decided to clear the table for the cake.

Jennifer entered the house and seeing the girls playing with Jenna's toys she bent down kissing her then went into the kitchen to find Garrett getting the cake ready

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late I'm just glad to say I'm now done with school and I left early, oh you haven't done the cake yet" Jennifer smiled and got the lighter from the cupboard and placed it on the bench next to the cake

"I can't believe it, Jennifer really? School? I didn't realise that it was more important than your own daughters 2nd birthday," Garrett snapped

"Don't do this now Garrett, I'm not in the mood" Jennifer snapped surprise at his burst of anger

"You know it was pointless you coming home now Jen everything's been done, like always" Garrett snapped.

"Garrett don't you dare make it all to be my fault and will you be quiet they'll hear you"

"I don't care, if they hear us"

"You might not but I do" Jennifer whispered to Garrett who put the number 2 candle on top of the cake "we can talk about this later" Jennifer picked up the lighter and lit the candle as Garrett picked the cake up from the side and carried it into the dining room.

"I can't believe that your magic comes first instead and well I and Jenna come second"

Jennifer ignored him no wanting to make a scene and forced a big smile upon her face when she saw them all looking at her.

Garrett placed the cake on the table and bent down to Jenna, everyone started to sing happy birthday, and Jennifer bent down the other side of Jenna giving Garrett a stern look seeing him looking at her.

The party was soon over, everyone was starting to leave Jennifer, and Garrett said their goodbyes then once the last guest had left Garrett started to clean up while Jennifer went and picked Jenna up taking her upstairs to give her a bath. Once cleaned and in her pyjamas Jennifer brought her back down stairs for dinner, placing Jenna in her high chair, she walked to the fridge and got out the baby food putting it into a bowl then giving it to her daughter who half ate half seared it all over her face making Jennifer laugh as she poured herself a glass of wine, she sat on the bench watching her daughter eat occasionally taking a sip of her drink when Garrett walked in looking pissed

"I can't believe you, choosing your precious magic over our daughter; I mean what mother does that?" he began pacing the kitchen then stopped on the other side and glared at his Jennifer.

"Really? You think I wanted to go to school today and not spend the day with my beautiful daughter on her birthday and I thought you knew how important magic is to me and how much I want to be a fair god mother officially. you must not know me very well" Jennifer said raising her voice and tears threatening to fall

"I'm just telling the truth as it is, the truth hurts doesn't it Jen" sighing Garrett lowed his voice looking at his girl friend who had tears pouring down her cheeks "what are we going to do because I can't keep doing this Jen I really can't" Garrett stood for a moment in silence then walked up stairs to cool off , that's when Jennifer broke down, head in her hands crying hard for a good five minutes before slowly getting off the bench, picking up Jenna and going to bed.


	4. King Adam and the isle of the lost

Soft sun Light that shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Jennifer began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings .

" Momma" Jenna call out.

"Garrett" Jennifer nudged him but he just groaned.

" ugh fine I'll get up then" Jennifer said bitterly as she threw back the covers and walked to Jenna's just groaned and went back to sleep.

Pushed opened the door to see Jenna standing up in her cot "morning sweetheart" Jennifer said picking up her little girl.

Eventually Garrett got him self out of bed and had a shower whilst Jennifer made breakfast. They both soon sat down and had breakfast with Jenna in her high chair.

" morning, how is daddy's little girl" Garrett asked placing a kiss on Jenna cheek and she giggled.

" remember I'll be home late tonight" Jennifer nodded weakly.

" what's wrong? " James asked sensing Jennifer's hesitation.

" oh nothing" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

" you Jen for goodness sake It's a job and I am putting food on the table and yes the job is with my brother so what?" He shrugged.

Jennifer helped Jenna with her breakfast " Are you with Him again tonight?" Garrett sighed.

" ugh seriously Jen, I have told you so many times that he's my big brother and he needs help at his tavern in case that crazy old Maurice shows up again tonight like he has done night after night and something about a beast. Any way your always off doing your damn magic act or whatever the hell it is you call it" Jennifer was hurt she could feel the tears threatening to fall but she held them back.

" fine whatever, I'll see you tonight"she said rather coldly. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and then said goodbye to Jenna who quietly said " momma" Jennifer smiled " yes mommas going to work but she will be home soon so, you be a good girl for daddy" she said before left for her Magic course and didn't bother looking back.

Later on that evening Jennifer arrived home and but she didn't speak to Garrett who just ignored it all and left his apartment hoping to talk to her tonight but now his brother need him so he left home and headed towards his brothers tavern, Garrett reached the tavern like he had many times before but tonight something felt different. Garrett shook of his worry and walked into the tavern which was always packed with the locals and there he was his big brother sitting on his antler thrown in the back of the tavern.

" Brother" Gaston said greeting his younger brother and embracing him a bone crushing hug.

" Good to see you"Garrett said hugging his brother back.

"Come! Sit enjoy" Gaston gestured to the empty seat beside him, which Garrett took.

" beer?" Gaston asked and Garrett nodded " Sure, that would be great thanks" Gaston gestured to one his lady workers and he nodded and walked off towards the bar.

" boy am I so glad to see you"Gaston said shaking his head.

"Why? What's happened?" Garrett asked, the bar maid was back and placed their drinks on the table.

" That crazy old Maurice was back in here again tonight and well I am planning on doing something about this beast" Garrett took a sip of his beer.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean Belle clearly isn't Interested brother how about you move on?" Garrett questioned knowing he was taking a chance buy asking this.

" brother please" Gaston laughed " Belle just doesn't realise she needs me in her life yet and when she does finally realise she'll come running" he smirked.

The doors to the tavern swung open and in walked Gaston's best friend LeFou and crazy old Maurice which is Belle's father.

" Gaston...It's happening we are killing the beast tonight" Lefou said throwing himself at Gaston.

" everyone...tonight's the night we kill that beast and Belle will be mine and I'll be king of Auradon !" Gaston called out and they all cheered.

Everyone rushed about grabbing guns, pitch forks, hatchets and anything they could possibly kill the beast with.

" Gaston, don't do this. You saw what happened to Malificent and Jaffar last week. Do you want the same to happen to you?" Gaston laughed.

" it's going to be okay because after today I will be a hero and I will finally win the heart of Belle" Garrett shook his head.

" Belle is married and they have a son...I'm sorry ...I can't be part of this, I'm sorry brother" Garrett turned to leave but Gaston grabbed him " you will do this for me, you want me to tell the others about you and Jennifer? " Gaston smirked.

"You wouldn't dare?" Garrett challenged Gaston.

"Just because your my brother doesn't mean I can go easy on you and if you get in my way or don't help me then I will take your perfect little family down. Do you understand" Garrett nodded.

Garret knew what he needed to do so he picked up a flamed torch and joined the team " I knew god see it my way Garrett" Gaston said placing his large had upon his brothers back.

" get the hell off me" Garrett shrugged of his brothers hand.

" oh come on Garrett" Gaston said wrapping his arms round him.

" get the hell off me now brother if you want me to help" Garrett said through gritted teeth.

The troops all left and made their way to the castle. Gaston was on his horse at the front of the group and just behind them was Garrett and Lefou and then the rest of the Gaston's friends and villagers who were not happy to have Adam as their king.

They made it to the castle and a fight was on between the castle staff. Gaston had worked his way inside the castle and he was on the hunt for king Adam.

" Come our beast I know your there" Gaston called out along the west wing.

" Gaston this stupid, and not to mention dangerous and your telling me your happy to risk it all over a old grudge" Garrett said.

Gaston thought about it for a second before he ignored what his brother said and carried on looking for the he found him at the top of the castle in the attic part. Gaston being very powerful and strong he managed to disarm the kind leaving him defenceless.

" Gaston...please" Garrett pleaded.

" I don't want to do this but I will fight you if that's what I need to do to get you to stop this" Garrett said pointing a sword towards Gaston.

" come on then brother" Gaston's said gesturing with his sword and with that the two brothers began to battle it out. Gaston threw Garrett to the floor and made his move towards the king. Garrett tried to stand up but he was in a lot of pain but he knew he need to do something so he used every last bit of energy to get himself up off the floor and pick up his sword and headed towards the king.

" I can't do this anymore I'm...sorry...please forgive me" Garrett raised his sword and before he knew it the sword touched with human flesh but all Garrett could see was his sword and the huge pool of blood that began to seep out from the large wound and it was then that Garrett knew what he had done. He had stabbed the king but it looks like he wasn't he the only one who had done it Gaston had also stabbed king Adam who now was laying on his back in a large pool of blood.

" What have I done?" Garrett whispered.

" we have won Garrett we've won and Belle is mine" Gaston cheered.

" we haven't won anything we have just committed treason Gaston we are done for. I have a family and now I will loose them" Garrett began to panic.

Gaston laughed and began shouting " I've killed the beast" He walked out to the room leaving Garret alone with the king.

" my lord, are you alive?" Garrett rushed over towards the king and knelt down in his blood and checked his pulse. The king was alive but just barely and that was the last thing Garrett remembered.

Jennifer was sitting on the sofa studying her new spell book when she heard the door slowly open and then close. Jennifer sighed shutting her book, quickly looked at the time which read 9pm. Jennifer got up off the sofa and out into the hall to see Garrett standing in the hallway with tears in his eyes.

"Garrett, what's wrong?" Jennifer walked close to him .

"I'm sorry..."Jennifer was getting worried now.

They walked into the lounge and over to the window which looked out to Auradon lit up which seemed to sparkle. Jennifer walked into the lounge making Garrett turn round to face Jennifer with Tears falling silently down his cheeks.

"Garrett, what's going on ...is that blood?" Jennifer said looking at her boyfriend covered in blood from head to toe.

Garrett didn't answer for a few seconds "Jennifer, I think we should cool it for a while" Garrett looked at the floor rather than look at Jennifer .

"Please tell me what's going on" Jennifer felt the tear fall.

"No, I think we should just take a break, that's all"

"What, do you mean cool it? Are you breaking up with me Garrett?"

"Jennifer, Please just get the hell out of the apartment" Garrett yelled with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Garrett..."

"Just get the hell out, now" Garrett said.

" what about Jenna?" She questioned.

" I'm saving you Jen, your free to be the fairy god mother with out any ties and no one has to know about me and you and most of all Jenna. I will tell them that her mother died after giving birth" Jennifer sobbed.

" please look after her Garrett and tell her I love and please tell Jenna about me. but first please tell me what's happened I at least deserve that" Garrett nodded.

" I think we have killed King Adam and yes this is his blood and I don't want you to be caught up in that when it's my mistake not yours. I will see you one last time when me and my brother will be banished to the lost isle like Malificent and Jafar by yourself and the others". Jennifer was sobbing her heart out.

"Jennifer , I'm sorry I love you and Jenna with all my heart, I needed to see you one last time". Garrett said holding his hand over his heart. Garrett opened the door once she was on the other side of the door Jennifer said the final thing to Garrett.

"the only thing left to do Garrett is for me to forgive and forget, I want to forgive you and I want to forget you"Jennifer walked out that night and shut the door behind her only to never see him again until the trial where Garret and Gaston and of course Jenna are banished to Isle of the lost where Jennifer would never see them again or so she thought.


	5. Merryweather and Auradon residents

That night After the murder of King Adam, Jennifer left the apartment and ended up on the doorstep of one of her good friends Merryweather. Jennifer knocked on the door and waited for Merryweather to open the door, seconds later the door opened and Merryweather poked her head round the door.

"Jen? is everyhting okay?" she asked softly seeing that her friend looked rather upset .

"I've left Garrett and I've had to leave Jenna behind"Jennifer broke down.

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry. come on your staying with me and every thing will be okay I promise" Merryweather placed her arm round jennifers shoulders and walked her inside the house and over to the large living room, where they sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave jenna behind but Garret said its the only option and will allow me to finish my magic course and be the Fairy godmother but, what if the others find out that I have fathered a child with a now known villain, when really Garret is anything but, but lately I'm not so sure anymore who he is." jennifer sobbed.

"It won't get to that and I will make sure of it but, first we need to get every one from Auradon together and then we can finally banish the evil and I am sure they will understand if you tell them now so its not so much of a shock then I am sure they will be more than okay with it and you may even get Jena back" jennifer smiled "Do you think so?" Merryweather smiled and nodded "I can't say for sure but, there's a chance and we will take it" Jennifer nodded and wiped her eyes "but lets get you sorted out first" Jennifer sniffed and smiled " Thank you for this. I didn't really have anywhere else to go" Jennifer shrugged.

" don't be silly. You are always welcome here and your welcome to stay as long as you need. Oh I've had thought!" Merryweather began to think " the whole of Auradon would need you Jennifer. You are the most powerful being I know and your the only one that can truly banish the evil from Auradon" Jennifer was shocked at her friend thoughts.

A few days after leaving Garrett, Jennifer stayed at Merryweather apartment on the sofa and since that first night Jennifer stayed on the sofa and hadn't moved for 2 days and Merryweather was getting rather concerned about her friend as they will need her and her power.

The next morning Merryweather walked into the living room to see the curtains still drawn and the room still in complete darkness " Ah Morning Jen! Don't get upset and you know your welcome to stay on my sofa for as long as you need and so...I was wondering if you were planning on getting up at sometime today?" Merryweather pulled back the curtains, Jennifer sighed " I'm sorry I'll get up now in the minute" Jennifer said not moving and went back to stare at the tv.

Merryweather walked over and sat down next to Jennifer who was wrapped in the duvet " Jen? How are you really? On the inside." She asked.

" I'm fine" Jennifer faked.

" deep down" Merryweather probed more.

" I'm fine" Jennifer said once again.

" in here" Merryweather gestured to her heart.

" I'm okay. Really I am." Jennifer said with tears in her eyes.

" are you missing them?" Jennifer sighed " I don't want to talk about it to be honest". Merryweather nodded and decided to leave her friend alone.

Mean while after the attempted murder Garrett took off his blood soaked clothing and climbed into the shower and watched as the blood drained from his skin. Garrett scrubbed and scrubbed his skin until it was red raw removing every trace of royal blood that stained his skin. Once clean and changed Garrett dumped them in his bin and checked on Jenna who was fast asleep totally unaware that her world had just totally blown upside down.

Garrett quietly and gently walked over to Jenna's crib and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

" I'm sorry I've ruined your life but I will do my absolute best to the best father to you I promise and your mother loves you very much don't ever think she never did" Garrett whispered to his sleeping infant daughter.

Later that night Garrett crawled in to his empty bed and attempted to drift off to sleep but sleep was not coming easy to Garrett.

The next morning Garrett slowly turned over and went to place his arm round Jennifer and snuggle up to her like he did every morning, only she wasn't there and it was then that reality hit Garrett and that Jennifer really was gone and he was alone to bring up their baby girl.

"Mo...MMA". Jenna began to cry bringing Garrett back to the present and Garrett jumped out of bed and rushed over to his baby girl.

" hey princess, it's okay daddy's here" he said picking her up and began to soothe her, he placed a kiss on Jenna's cheek.

"Daddy" she giggled and Garret stared at Jenna for a split second he noticed she had her mothers bright and cheerful smile that lit up her whole face.

Mean while Merryweather was able to get Jennifer out of bed and forced her to carefully travel to all the towns outside Auradon to in form them of why they all needed to do to ensure the safety of everyone and mostly themselves.

 **Neverland**

Home to Peter Pan and located east coast of Auradon.

 **Wonderland**

Home of Alice and The White Rabbit.

 **Notre Dame**

Home to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. Located near Mount Olympus.

 **Beast Castle**

Home to King Beast and Queen Belle. It is introduced in Beauty and The Beast. It is located near Rapunzel's Tower.

 **Mount Olympus**

Home to Zeus and the Gods along with The Mighty Hercules and Megara, Herkie, Pegasus, Philoctetes.

 **Charmington**

Located south coast of Auradon and named after King Charming. Home to Snow White and the Prince along with the Seven Dwarves.

 **Cinderellasburg**

Located South-West of Auradon and named after Queen Cinderella. Home to Cinderella, Prince Charming, Grand Duke, Jaq and Gus, and Chad.

 **Bayou de Orleans**

Home to Tiana and Prince Naveen, Ray, Louis, Mama Odie. Located east of Auradon and near Neverland.

 **Agrabah**

Home to Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, Abu, Jordan and Aziz. It shares borders with Northern Wei.

 **Tarzan's Jungle**

Home to Tarzan and Jane, Professor Porter. Located in the Border Lands or Faraway.

 **Indian Jungle**

Home to Mowgli and Shanti and other villagers

 **Tangletown**

Home to Queen Rapunzel, King Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Pub Thugs, Anxelin and her sister Ruby and their Royal Family. Previously, it was the Kingdom of Corona.

 **Atlantica**

Home to King Triton, Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Flounder and King Triton's Daughters. Possibly located in Triton's Bay.

 **Camelot Heights**

Home to King Arthur, Prince Artie and the Wizard Merlin.

 **Auroria**

Home to Queen Aurora, Prince Phillip ,Queen Leah, King Stefan, Audrey, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather

 **Northern Wei**

Home to Lonnie, Li Shang and Fa Mulan, it is located next to Agrabah.


	6. Banished to the isle of the lost

Jennifer and Merryweather were able to convince the other kingdoms to give her the rightful power to banish the evil to Isle of the lost. Jennifer personally went to Cinderellasberg where she was given her old magic wand that she sent to cinderellasberg after she had used it to transform Cinderella's life a few years ago when she was in training and now Jennifer was now the proud owner of the most magical wand ever to be made. It was decreed that The villains had to go and it was voted that King Adam and Belle were the rightful rulers of the United States of Auradon.

King Adam and Belle sent out warrants for the arrest of wanted Villains who will be sent before a court and then banish to the isle of the lost by The fairy god mother.

Garrett and Gaston where picked up and they were now in Auradon custody after the attempted murder of King Adam who was now in hospital and making a speedy recovery whilst Gaston and Garrett were stuck together in a small cell. Gaston continued to pace up and down whilst Garrett sat quietly in the corner far away from his brother.

" what's wrong you haven't said a word since we've been brought in here" Gaston questioned.

" are you kidding me? You are asking what's wrong?" Garrett snapped " you have ruined my life and not to mention your nieces life and now thanks to you we will be banished to the isle of the lost where people enter but they never leave". Garrett sighed and thought about Jennifer and when he will see her for the final time and how much he wished he could kiss and hold her one last time and tell her he was sorry and that he still and will love her forever.

Jenna was put into temporary care whilst her father was in prisoned and she was them sent off to live with her father in the isle of the lost.

Once Jennifer was given her wand she went to visit King Adam and Belle in hospital to tell them the truth.

" I don't think I can do this" Jennifer said to Merryweather as they waited outside King Adams room with his body guards that were spread out in the corridor of his room.

" you have to do this Jen and you can do this" her friend said brightly.

A nurse walked out of the room and said to Jennifer " The king will see you now" Jennifer nodded.

" it's okay, I'll be right outside"Merryweather encouraged.

Jennifer walked into the room to see King Adam sitting up in bed with Belle sitting round his bed.

Jennifer walked over to them and curtsied and bowed her head " your royal highness" she said to Adam.

" What can we do for you Jennifer" Belle said cheerfully.

" I have a few things I needed to let you know before you give me permission to use my wand" they both nodded for her to continue.

" I was recently evolved with Garrett. Gas...tons brother" Jennifer cringed knowing what went down " but I must say this was way before all what's happened" they both remained silent for a few minutes.

" that's not all I'm afraid and before you make your decision , we had a child together, our daughter Jenna who is 2 years old and well I left Garrett the night of the incident and I left my daughter with him as he thought it was best and safer for me and for Jenna" Jennifer held back the tears.

" very well, we appreciate your honesty Jennifer and you will keep your title as the fairy god mother but, your daughter Jenna will be sent to the isle of the lost along with her father for our safety seeing as she has evil blood through her veins and we can not guarantee she will be good and we can't risk that for the safety of those in Auradon" Jennifer nodded " as you wish your majesty" Jennifer said as calmly as she could but, inside she was broken

" I'm sorry but I hope you understand and respect our decision" Jennifer nodded " oh yes of course" she lied.

" we thank you for your services Jennifer" Jennifer smiled " you are most welcome your majesties" he curtsied once again and then left the room.

Jennifer left the room and closed the door behind her " So?How did it go?" Merryweather asked pouncing on her.

" they were actually okay but, I'm not going to get Jenna back" Jennifer sighed.

" oh I'm sorry Jen, we tried we really tried" Merryweather hugged her friend.

" come on let's go and make those villains to pay" Jennifer said forcefully.

Today was the day that Jennifer would be banishing all the evil Villains to the lost isle and Jennifer was so nervous in seeing Garrett again for one last time.

"I don't think I can do this, I don't feel to good" she said as she paced backwards and forwards.

" calm down you can do this" Merryweather said comforting her friend.

Merryweather was right Jennifer could do this and she did. She banished nearly all the villains back to the isle of the lost where magic was banned, along with any time of power and there would be force field to keep them at bay and under her control.

The very last Villains she was to banish was Gaston and Garrett and in they were lead towards the dock by guards of Auradon. Jennifer took a deep breath before she walked out to face them both.

Jennifer walked out confidently with her head held high, all of those that voted that King Adam should be king of Auradon where in the court to witness history.

Garrett glanced over at Jennifer who locked eyes with him for a split second but she soon looked away and Garrett sighed and looked down at his feet.

The whole time Garrett looked down at his feet and very occasionally glanced up and stole a few glances at Jennifer who did not miss his little glances.

" Gaston and Garrett by The United states of Auradon and by the order and power of King Adam I here by banish you from Auradon where you will be sent to the isle of the lost where you will remain under our control" Jennifer said trying not to brake down.

Garrett and Gaston where directed back towards the cells where they will be taken into a van where they will be sent to the isle of. The lost.

 **( sorry I wasn't sure how to play the whole banishing situation so I may change this as I am not sure I am happy with this chapter.)**


	7. Meet James

**2 months later**

2 months later Jennifer knew something was not right with herself she became even snappier and poor Merryweather her dearest friend even got the brunt of it at times. Jennifer knew this feeling all too well and wanted to make sure she was right before telling Her friend. So she went to a local chemist, picked up a pregnancy test, and took the test at home, and after 3 minutes which felt like 5 hours, confirmed that she was in fact **pregnant** for the second time Jennifer stood and stared at herself in the mirror unsure of how she felt.

Jennifer was not sure if she was going to keep the baby but the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. Jennifer pushed any thoughts from her head, she walked into the bathroom and put the shower on got undressed and got into the warm shower and let the warm water wash over her body as the questions came flooding back into her mind again as the warm water washed over her.

10 minutes later Jennifer was now out of the shower, dressed into a comfortable pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, and started drying her hair. Once She was done with drying her hair, she looked in the mirror to make sure that it looked good, she absent-minded place a hand over her stomach. Jennifer smiled once she realized what she had done but she knew there and then that she wanted this baby and being Through it all once before she knew all too well what they would have to do to abort this pregnancy and Jennifer didn't think that she was strong enough to do that after all this was the only thing that she had left of Garrett her first love all the way back in The isle of the lost but I didn't want him back do I? No and I never want to see him again not after what he did... but I would not mind seeing him with our children.

A few days later Jennifer sat Merryweather down on the sofa and told her that she was in fact pregnant once again which would mean she was pregnant with Garrett's second child .

" oh Jen" Merryweather gasped

"I know but, I love him Merryweather and I want to keep this baby and I want to bring them up in Auradon seeing as I couldn't do that for Jenna" Jennifer sighed.

" I know you do but, if they king finds out about it that poor baby will will end up just like Jenna so we need to come up with a plan and it better be a quick one at that " Merryweather said.

Jennifer walked to the front door and opened the door and walked weakly towards the kitchen which was just down the hall. Jennifer took a deep breath and walked quietly as she could not wanting to really speak to anyone but luck wasn't on her side today because she heard her friends voice speaking to someone on the phone.

Jennifer walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge leaving the door open and grabbed a drink unaware that her friend was at the dining table with a took the top off the bottle and took a sip with her back to her Merryweather and her guest when Jennifer shut the fridge door and turned round she spat the drink out in shock and the water droplets from Jennifer's mouth went over her Merryweather's guest.

"Jennifer, that was really unnecessary and rather unlady like" James got up trying to wipe the water off his now wet T-shirt which was sticking to his skin and revealed his rather toned and slender torso and muscular arms.

"I'm so sorry" Jennifer rushed over and handed James and a tea towel, Jennifer blushed slightly looking into James's piercing blues eyes.

"Jen what's gotten into you?"

"Honestly it's okay and perfectly alright Merry" James smiled at Jennifer who smiled back.

Merryweather watched as James and Jennifer smiled at each other, they clearly had chemistry and Merryweather had found her mission to get Jennifer a husband and it couldn't hurt pushing James and Jennifer together and the fact that James would be a rather good addition to her reputation and will protect her with his strong arms and would look good with Jennifer on his arm and not to mention dating the fairy god mother would help him too.

"I am so sorry again about well you know...well I'll leave you to it, bye," Jennifer said smirking at James who winked at Jennifer and Merryweather had a smirk on her face. Jennifer went to walk out the Kitchen.

"Jennifer this is James, he is possibly your new husband " Jennifer was in shock.

"James this is my best friend Jennifer, who I was telling you about"

"Hi" James smiled at Jennifer who smiled weakly back at him.

"I know what you're doing Merry dear, I'm not going out with him. " Jennifer pointed at James.

"Jennifer!, don't be so rude"

"I'm not being rude, I am just fed up with you trying to set me up with people lately and I am sure that James here is very nice but, it's just not going to happen so, goodbye Merry" Jennifer glanced at James who was smirking at Jennifer who gave a small smile back.

Jennifer walked out of the kitchen and turned to look behind her to see her best friend looking down at her coffee and James looked up and smiled brightly at Jennifer.


	8. First date

" Hey Jen" Merryweather said softly as she walked into the living room.

" has he gone?" Jennifer questioned.

" Yes he's gone love" Merryweather sat down next to Jennifer.

" please don't get angry again but..." Merryweather started to say something but hesitated for a second before they continued.

" Why are you keeping the baby?" Merry ask regretting having asking this but she needed to know.

"What?" Jennifer asked confused

"you know Garrett is gone and he's not coming back darling I only want what's best for you you've just got accepted as the fairy god mother and officially your life was back on track you were going places" Merryweather gave her friend a weak smile

"Were?" Jennifer shrugged.

"Well if you plan on keeping the baby then your life will be put on hold your still so young you have so much life a head of you like falling in love getting married" Merryweather said and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I know how they abort babies I am not getting rid of this baby I can raise it by myself plus I have you"

"Jen darling I know that it will be hard at first but-"

"no Merry I'm keeping this baby no matter what" Jennifer wiped a few tears away

"Jen my love , you can't raise this baby alone" Merryweather sighed.

"I won't raise it alone, I was hoping that you might want to help with it being your godchild I am carrying, think of it as another chance seeing as you couldn't do much for Aurora as the others took over"Jennifer smiled Merryweather sighed placing her hand on her fore head and began massaging her temples.

"Jen, I won't have time I'm up to my head in other things..." Merry said weakly

"Fine, I will do it alone and you do realize that not being part of this means that you no longer in my life and certainly not in my Child's life" tears ran freely down her cheek "I'll start looking for somewhere to live"

"Jen...please don't be so stupid, I want to be a part of both your lives and there is no need for that you stay here as long as you need and I don't not intend to lose you and if that means I get woken up at 3 in the morning so be it" Merryweather smiled knowing how stubborn her friend was and wiped the tears that feel from Jennifer's eyes

"Well I need you to please be supportive of my decision if you want to be part of our lives" Jennifer placed her hand over her stomach in a protective manor.

"Fine I can live with it just how about you not tell anyone until we find you a man?" Merryweather said placing hand on top of Jennifer's.

"What?" Jennifer gasped

"If it gets out, You could be the laughing stock of this town you know how fast rumours spread" Jennifer sighed knowing it was true.

"Fine, I won't say a word" Jennifer looked up at her friend only to frown in confusion because her friend had a bright and rather sickening smile upon her face.

"what if I told you I knew a young Handsome man who might be willing to take in another man's child as his own and we get you married and he will help raise this baby as his own ... And under any circumstances we will not tell the child who his or her father is because if we do then all of this would be for nothing and Your family would be the laughing stock of this town but... if we pull it off it might just work" Merryweather smirked at her plan.

"Merry! No, I won't do it ... anyway no man will want to raise another man's child as his own so, just forget it" Jennifer felt defeated.

"I have someone in mind; I will invite him over for dinner" Merryweather said brightly.

"What? No don't be stupid..." but curiosity got the better of Jennifer "Who?"

"You will find out" Merryweather walked over to the door only to turn round and sigh. " Jen, I don't want you to make the same mistakes again or regret having this baby and blaming the child for what could have been" Jennifer looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably as her friend left the room leaving Jennifer alone.

Jennifer sat on the sofa thinking over what Merryweather had just said to her, how could she think of such a thing, and anyway who was willing to raise another man's child? She was now damaged goods who just wanted to start her life over and prove to herself that she could be loved.

Joan had rushed to her room and started rifling through her paper work when she spotted his number. Sighing with relief, she dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello is that James?"

"Yes this is James, is that you Merry?"

"Hi James, Yes its Merry, how have you been?"

"Good, look sorry is there anything I can do for you I'm about to go into a meeting with the king?"

"Oh sorry um I was wondering what your plans were for Saturday night?

"I have nothing planned for Saturday night"

"Excellent, how would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I would love to; I'll swing by around about 8?"

"That's perfect" Merry smiled at her little plan but all she had to do now was to wait for him to come around then realize she for she had something to do and leave Merry smiled wickedly at herself. Merry was pleased with her little plan she even rushed back into the living room making Jennifer jump out of her skin.

"Merry, what's going on? You scared the bibbidi bobbidi out of me" Jennifer looked annoyed

Merry came in and sat next to Jennifer "you remember James don't you? The tall young handsome man you met a little while ago"

"yes... Why...Oh my god what did you do" Jennifer turned her head away from her mother.

"He likes you Jen and I know that you like him, I could tell the way you both looked at each other so I invited him over for dinner Saturday night so you might want to make something nice oh why not treat yourself to a nice dress or something " Merry got up and walked away feeling pleased with herself

Jennifer sat frozen in shock what ton earth did her good friend just do but after sitting on it for awhile James was a very handsome man and maybe she underestimated him what if he agrees to look after this child and help raise it with me Jennifer felt herself smile and in that moment she forgot about Garrett altogether " well looks like it's time to go dress shopping" she said aloud to herself.


	9. The day after the date

Jennifer was in Merryweathers room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door and her friend answer it.

"welcome James so, glad you could make it please come in" Merry smiled

James kissed her cheek "thank you so much for inviting me over wow something smells good"

Merry lead James into the kitchen "yes well Jennifer has a talent in the kitchen" Merry opened a bottle of wine and pour a glass and handed it to James.

"Thank you" he took a sip "I didn't know Jennifer could cook?"

"well, maybe you to could get to know each other a bit more throughout dinner" She smirked

Jennifer had just finished putting on her make up when she went searching for her shoes "where the bibbidi bobbidi are my shoes" Jennifer yelled at herself when she found them she stood in front of her full length mirror she wore a light blue dress which ended just above her knees, her shoes were a silver and her hair which was nicely curled in loose curls.

one quick last look in the mirror and she was ready, making her way down the stairs she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach shaking her head she followed the voices into the kitchen.

"Hello James it's nice to see you again, Merry" Jennifer smiled at both as she entered

James went up to Jennifer and kissed her on the cheek "it's lovely to see you again Jennifer , you look beautiful" he smiled "oh and these are for you" James handed a bunch of red roses.

"Thank you" Jennifer blushed "I'll put them in water"

after an hour drinking wine well for Jennifer drinking soda water and chatting dinner was ready "you to sit while I serve up" Jennifer ordered as she went into the kitchen to plate up

"So, what are we having?" James asking moving from the sofa to the dining table

"steak au Poivre"

"sounds fancy" James sated which made Jennifer laugh god how he loved to hear her laugh

"Jen dear I'm sorry to say that I forgot I have a something I need to do" Merry said getting up and put her coat on

"what? At this hour?" Jennifer asked confused but then realised what her friend was doing and in any other time she would be upset but not now she was in a way glad to get rid of her friend for the night especially when there's a hot guy involved "well ok I'll see you when you get home"Jennifer said sweetly.

"um yes don't wait up I'll probably go to Flora's for drinks and then just stay the night" she smiled "sorry to have to do this James we will invite you over again well I better run have a good night you two" Merry winked at her friend before leaving

"sorry about her" Jennifer apologised as she brought the plates over.

"Its fine really now I get to have you all to myself" James winked Jennifer just smiled

"wow that was amazing Jennifer " James wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it on his plate

"thank you, would you like another drink?" Jennifer smiled as she got up

"sure but let me get it" James got up and went to pick it up only to knock the bottle of wine over onto Jennifer's new dress

Jennifer shirked as she stood up

"oh my I'm so sorry Jennifer here let me clean it up" James panicked and started to wipe the spilled wine

Jennifer sniffed "It's.. Fine really" but the tears in her eyes told James something completely different

"oh Jennifer I'm so sorry I'll buy you a new one" he offered.

"no James really it's not the dress I have to tell you something thought I'm... I'm p-"

before she could say anymore James had covered his lips with hers which Jennifer accepted, James ran his fingers through her hair as Jennifer pulled him closer to her they stay like this until air was needed James looked at Jennifer and wiped her tears away and whispered "you're so beautiful" He swept Jennifer off her feet which made Her squeal and he carried her to her friends bedroom and gently placed her on her bed and crawled on top of her and continued the passionate kissing that happened just minutes before.

Jennifer broke the kiss and asked, "How did you know where the bedroom was?"

James laughed which earn't him a confused look from Jennifer "Merry showed me around the house on the day we first met"

"right..." Jennifer rolled her eyes only her friend would do that. She grabbed James shirt and pulled him down to continue their kiss and other fun activities.

Jennifer fell asleep in James's strong and welcoming arms with her head resting on his chest. James watched as Jennifer drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms knowing how lucky he was right now. James placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of Jennifers head, which made Her, frown in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

James must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he woke up confused where he was until he looked down and smiled seeing Jennifer still in his arms fast asleep. James watched Jennifer's chest rise and fall slowly as she slept and a smile crept across his face.

The front door opened and Jennifer jumped out of her skin realising Merry was back from staying at Flora's last night.

"James, I'm sorry you're going to have to leave" Jennifer grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her leaving James half exposed.

"What? Why?" James got up, put on his boxers, grabbed his shirt, and started buttoning up.

"Merry's back and I just can't let her know I did this with you, please" Jennifer pleaded.

"Okay, for you actually wait I can't find my trousers" James said looking round the bedroom for them. He finally found them, flung them over his shoulder, started climbing out the window, and clung on to the drainpipe.

James kissed Jennifer on the lips "when can I see you again?" James asked anxiously

"I don't know, soon" Jennifer said kissing James back and James slowly and carefully shimmed down the drainpipe until he touched the ground and rushed across the lawn in only his boxers and his shirt with his trousers which were over his shoulder.

Merry looked out of the lounge window to see James rushing across the lawn only in his boxers and last night's shirt. Merry shook her head and chuckled to herself before she walked away from the window and James drove off and Jennifer sighed with relief not knowing that Merry already knew what possibly happened last night.


	10. Chapter 10

Merryweather knocked softy on her bedroom door" Jen darling can I come in"

"One second" Jennifer rushed around her room putting on her pyjamas, then jumped into bed "come in"

Merryweather smiled at her friend as she walked over to her bed and sat on the end "how was last night"

"It was good, how was your night?" Jennifer tried to change the subject so she got out of bed and walked to her friends closet where she kept her clothing to pick something to wear for the day

"Oh it was fine, but tell me about your night I want to know all the details" Merry smirked at her friend who had her back facing her

"Oh you know just dinner... then we talked and then he left he is very handsome I must admit" still deciding on what the wear.

"Oh I see, that all?" Merry smirked again "because I s-" she spotted Jennifer's blue dress on the floor she went over and picked it up, seeing a big dark red patch "what happened to you dress?"

"Umm... James spilt the wine last night" Jennifer smiled at the remember the events that happened after

"Oh I see so he had a bit much to drink last night?" Merry rested the dress over her arm and made her way to the door "is that why he was running across our front yard in just his boxes when I got home? I'll get this to the dry cleaners for you if you like?" Merry left the room laughing while Jennifer stood at her closet in shock.

It had been a month since their date and Jennifer hated waiting in waiting for James to call so, Jennifer had to get out of the house so she grabbed her keys "I'm going out" she yelled before leaving, the whole drive into town Jennifer couldn't stop thinking about three things...Garrett..James...and the baby... what the hell am I going to-do she thought maybe shopping for shoes will get my mind off this problem.

Jennifer was slowly making her way around the shopping centre every now and then popping into a shop until she walked passed a baby shop... and she couldn't help but go in, looking around trying to hold back tears that were forming just staring at a small baby shirt she took a deep breath trying to clear her head..

"Can I help you with anything?" a young girl smiled up at Jennifer

"Err what sorry?" Jennifer was not paying attention

"Do you need help picking sizes? Or were looking for anything in particular?" the girl gave Jennifer a toothy grin

"Ummm I'm not sure" Jennifer look worried

"First time?" Jennifer nodded knowing full well it was not her first time "ok so do you know if it's a boy or girl?" she shook her head "ok umm we have some really cute white jumpsuits over here" She took Jennifer to another section of the store

Jennifer left the baby shop having bought a few bits and pieces; she stuffed the baby clothes in her handbag thanking herself that it was big because she did not want to run into anyone holding a bag from the baby shop. Deciding it was time to have a break from shopping Jennifer went into a little coffee shop she ordered a mint tea then made her way to the corner of the room, she felt her phone buzz ... a message from James;

'Hey Jen miss you I had a really great night that night when can I see you again xx James'

she drew in a sharp breath just realising she had to make a decision on whether to tell James that it was his baby or that it was Garrett's ...

Jennifer had been sitting in the coffee shop for about an hour and after she finished her second tea she got up left a tip and made her way out until she heard a very familiar voice; 'can I get a black coffee thanks' Jennifer's heart stopped she took a deep breath and turned around the sight in front of her nearly made her collapse "What are you doing here?" she asked in a stern voice

He smirked and without turning around to face her he answered, "Well it's nice to see you too, would you like to join me for coffee?" he ordered Jennifer a coffee

"No I'm fine but you didn't answer my question?"

This time he turned and faced her "please just 10 minutes that's all I need," he pleaded

"Fine Gale but, make it quick" he followed her to the table and passed her a coffee "umm no thanks I'm fine I just had one..."

"look Jen I'm so sorry for what My brothers did but mostly Garrett and I know he hurt you real bad but you two were so happy don't you think you could have give him another chance please that's all I ask for he misses you so much, and he knows everything about you and you know everything about him"

"Yes, we were but, you tell him we are not anymore and I was so miserable... and no...No he doesn't know me" Jennifer looked away from him silent tears breaking through her closed eyes and sliding down her cheek

"then how did I know where to find you?" he sighed "Jennifer look don't cry please, please just give him another chance he can make everything right again please He's begging you"

"No, it's over" unable to control the tears now she got up and started walking out "I'm sorry Gale but I never want to see him again not for a while. The way things... things are complicated at the moment" she turned and left but Gale wasn't going to let her get away not a second time for his brothers sake.

"Jen, please wait don't walk away" he ran after her

Jennifer did not look back she kept her head down and walked faster until she ran into someone looking up "I'm sorry- oh my James... what are you doing down here?"

He laughs until he saw she was crying and a guy calling her name "Jennifer you ok? Did this guy hurt you?"

"No don't worry-"but she was stopped.

Gale had caught up to her seeing her talking to James and he got a bit angry so he turned facing James "who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing, what did you do to Jennifer?" James took a step closer to the guy.

"I'm her-"he started but was interrupted by Jennifer

"Please can we not do this Gale you heard what I said please leave" she pulled James arm "come on lets go"

Gale stood shocked "well well Jen you moved on fast" unable to control the urges he pulled back his fist and swung at James face getting him in the eye he took a step back.

"What the hell Gale? What was that for?" Jennifer screamed rushing to James side " you know what that was for and who it's from" James gently pushed her away and went for Gale punching him square in the face giving him a bloody nose.

He laughed, and then looked at Jennifer then back at James who shook his head and walked away. he knew if his brother wanted another chance with Jennifer he was going to have to earn it and punching that guy wasn't going to get him in the good books.

Jennifer turned to James "let's get you home"

Jennifer held a small bag of ice to James's face "are you sure you're ok?" she looked at him with her face filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine... umm Jen what did he mean by... you move on fast...?" he asked taking the bag from his face.

"Umm there is some things I need to explain to you and please let me get it all out before saying or doing anything or ... or I won't be able to-do it.." now or never she thought.

They both sat opposite each other on the sofa at James's apartment.

"Ok so I used to live with His brother Garrett he was my boyfriend for about... 2 years until he attempted to murder king Adam and he kicked me out...I had nowhere to go so I ended up living with Merry... well that's the short version that's not the main point here.." Jennifer looked down at her hands... I need to tell him

"And there is one-"Jennifer started but was stopped

"Wait... wait so am I a rebound?" James asked frowning

"No... No you're not," she said looking into his eyes this time "I really do like you... a lot but I'm not sure how you feel about me after I tell you this..." his smiled faded a bit "I'm... I'm" she could not say the words "I'm pregnant" she shut her eyes

After about a minutes silence she looked up at James and he had a blank look upon his handsome face "is...is it mine?" because we just had... we were just together a month ago..." she shook her head tears falling free from her eyes again James stood up "um I'm sorry I got to go get my head around all this" he started for the door.

"Its Garrett's but I didn't know until I started living with Merry and then I met you and it wasn't until later" he did not turn around "I love you" that made him stop and turn around.

"Are you just saying tha-"he was stopped by Jennifer's lips crashing onto his?

She slowly pulled back looking into his eyes "no I'm not just saying that I really do love you... and I was wondering if you would help me raise... this baby" Jennifer placed her hands onto her stomach

"I'm guessing Garrett doesn't know about the baby then?" she shook her head, he thought for a second then smiled "I would love to" he smiled at her then he softly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him then pulling her in a passionate kiss.

Jennifer was not sure if it was love or not but it felt right and from that moment on, that was enough...


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you really sure you can raise another man's baby? I mean it's such a big responsibility," Jennifer asked pulling out of the kiss and looked into James blues eyes.

"Of course I am and I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it, we can do it together" James took Jennifer's hands in his and looked directly at Jennifer"How about we go on proper date then?" James asked.

"I would love to" Jennifer said smiling.

"So, How about I swing by later on round about 8ish and then I can't take you somewhere real fancy and I will try my best not to spill my drink on you again but the activities that happened after... I can't promise anything" Jennifer slapped James lightly on the arm and chuckled.

"Listen Jen, I will stand by you and support you all the way, I hope you know that" Jennifer smiled and placed a soft kiss upon James lips.

"How's my patient doing?" Jennifer looked at James's eye seeing the bruising slowly come to the surface.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in that with Gale , he's never done anything like that before but, never mind that I have my very own knight in shining armour" Jennifer placed a light kiss on James slightly bruised eye brow but, he winced with pain "Sorry, I just wanted to kiss it better" Jennifer smiled and placed the ice pack back on James slightly swollen eye.

"It feels better already, it must be nice being one of your clients seeing you all day long, I for one wouldn't mind, do all your clients get this much attention or am I special?" James winked at Jennifer with his other eye and she smirked.

"Not all my clients get this much attention from me but none of them are as handsome as you," Jennifer giggled. James thought to himself God how much he loved that laugh and wanted to hear it all the time.

"I better go, I have a date tonight with this handsome and important guy," Jennifer said getting up out of the chair. Jennifer placed a light kiss upon James' lips.

" That's so funny because I have a hot date with hot fairy godmother , you might know her " James said with a smirk played upon his lips , James took Jennifer's soft and delicate hand that had changed lives in a big way in his as they walked to the front door.

They said their brief goodbyes and Jennifer headed home. The drive home Jennifer could feel the excitement and butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing James again. She had not felt excitement like that in a long time.

Jennifer walked into the house and shut the front door behind her "where have you been?" Merry asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I was out, I don't remember agreeing having to give you updates on my whereabouts," Jennifer said frowning.

"Gale came round earlier asking for you and what I want to know is how does he know your living here?"

"I know I saw him in town. I don't know Merry I'm sorry..."

"He was rather persistent; I hope you told him it's over so, he can finally tell that damn Garrett that damn brother of his"

"I did and well I bumped into James whilst Gale was trying to catch up with me after I walked away and well... Gale Hit James" Merry gasped placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Well Is James alright?" Merry asked

"Yes, James is fine and he will live. I chose James over Garrett, Merry and I told him everything and he has agreed to help me raise Garrett's baby" Jennifer smiled at the thought and Merry smirked seeing the loved up look that was upon her friends face when James' name was mentioned.

"Oh Jen darling, I am so happy for you because you couldn't have picked a better man to settled down with" Jennifer smiled and Merry placed her hand on Jennifer's arm giving it a slight squeeze.

"James is taking me out on a proper date so, I better get ready" Merry smiled as she watched Jennifer walk away with a loved up look upon her face.

Jennifer walked into her friends room dumping her handbag on the bed, headed over to her wardrobe, and started rifling through her options for her date with James.

"No, that's too much... No, that's not dressy enough," Jennifer, said taking a couple of dresses out only to put them back.

Jennifer was about to give up when she saw the blue silky dress that would hug her in all the right places and show of her curves nicely, she thought taking it out and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"That's the one," Jennifer said happy with her choice.

"Now, only to find the right shoes" Jennifer said closing the wardrobe and hanging the dress up in front and walked over to her little shoe closet.

"No, way" Jennifer said chucking a pair of shoes across the room.

"Too low, not high enough... definitely not" Jennifer sighed seeing that she had only one option left.

"Perfect" she said taking her favourite pair heels out of the shoe closet.

"Oh How I have missed you" Jennifer said holding the shoes close to her.

Now, that Jenifer was confident with her choices, she took a long and much needed soak in the bath. Sighing contently as she let the warm water wash over her she shut her eyes and let the stress from earlier on today with James and Gale slowly drift away.

Jennifer was soon out of the bath feeling relaxed and excited for her date with James, which was just over an hour's time.

Jennifer sat on her bed in her dressing gown with her wet hair in a towel, which she was going to dry and style in the minutes but she remembered the stuff she bought from the baby shop earlier.

"Guess what sweetheart, Mummy brought a few things today and I saw daddy too and he is taking me out on a date tonight," Jennifer whispered to the baby as she placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently.

Jennifer took the baby clothes out of her bag, hung them up in her wardrobe, and smiled seeing the size difference against her clothes.

Jennifer looked at the clock seeing that it was time for her to get ready so she put on her blue dress that still fitted her perfectly at the moment and dried her hair and styled her luscious dark locks in to lose curls and applied her make-up. Once Jennifer was happy with her appearance, she put on her heels, looked into the mirror, and checked to make sure that she looked perfect before she left her room.

Meanwhile James pulled up into the drive away, knocked on the door, and waited for it to be opened. James fiddled with his tie making sure that it was straight.

"James, nice to see you, please come in" Merry said opening the door to see James had a rather badly bruised back eye.

"Good to see you again Merry" James kissed Merry on the cheek and walked into the house just as Jennifer walked down the steps.

"Wow" James said looking Jennifer up and down as she carefully walked down the steps.

"Jen you... look beautiful," James said never taking his eyes away from Jennifer.

"Thank you" Jennifer blushed "you don't look bad yourself" Jennifer winked looking at James in a rather smart suit as she reached the bottom step.

"Shall we?" James held out his arm for Jennifer to take as they left the house leaving a rather pleased Merry behind as she watched them leave the house, it made her happy knowing her friend had her life back on track.


	12. Let me hold your hand

James and Jennifer walked towards James' fancy car, which was sporty little number. James reached out and took Jennifer's hand in his as they walked towards the car but soon had to let go when James reached into his pocket for the car keys and opened the door. James held open the door for Jennifer who climbed in and thanked James.

James got into the driver 's seat, placed the key into the ignition, started the car, buckled his seat belt, put the gear stick into drive, looked in his mirrors and left Merryweathers house, and drove to the restaurant.

The drive there was rather quiet and James took those quiet moments to glance at Jennifer who was looking out through the window and was oblivious that James was looking at her. James reached out and took Jennifer's hand in his and rested them by the gear stick and Jennifer turned from looking out the window and smiled at James and held on to James hand and James gave Jennifer one of his dazzling smiles.

James pulled the car to a stop when he parked , James let go of Jennifer's hand and undid his seat belt and got out of the car and walked round to Jennifers side of the car and opened the door for her and he even extended his had to help her out of the car.

"I hope you like Italian?" James said locking his car and took Jennifer's hand in own and they walked to the restaurant only to see a large line of people waiting outside to go in.

"I think we might be waiting a while," Jennifer said seeing the large line.

James smirked knowing and hoping that knowing the owner would score him points with Jennifer.

"Hey Sam, any chance of a table for 2 tonight?" James asked greeting the owner warmly.

"James, good to see you, Of course come this way" Sam said gesturing for them to follow which they did and they were now inside and being led to a nice table by the window looking out at the fantastic view of the town all lit up.

"Thanks Sam" James said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem, I will be back in a few minutes" Sam said cheerfully before he walked away.

"Wow, this place is lovely" Jennifer said looking round at the rather packed restaurant.

James pulled out Jennifer's chair, She sat down, and James tucked the chair back under the table as a true gentle man would.

"This place must cost a fortune, you didn't need to bring me to a place as posh as this," Jennifer said placing her bag on the chair.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere else this is the best Italian food in Auradon"

"How did you get us a table that quick, I mean people were queuing to get in here?"

"I did some work for Sam a few years ago and he always finds a table for me no matter who busy they are not, that I go on many dates," James added in quickly.

"Well I love it thank you," Jennifer said smiling at the true authentic Italian decor.

"Any drinks for you?" Sam asked walking back over to Jennifer and James.

"Could I have a ... Arnold Palmer please," Jennifer asked

"Of course you can and James?"

"I will have the same as Jennifer "James said smiling.

"Why didn't you order an alcoholic drink?"

"We are in this together and well if you can't drink and well it's only fair I don't drink either," James said winking at Jennifer.

"Oh aren't you sweet, but seriously if you want proper drink I don't mind" Jennifer said politely.

"Jen, I am fine honestly"

They both picked up their menus and looked at all the appetizing food.

"Fancy sharing a starter?" James asked putting his menu down on the table.

"Ok sure, but promise you won't laugh at me when I say I would like garlic bread"

"Why would I laugh at you for ordering garlic bread?" James chuckled and shook his head in confusion.

"I know Garlic bread is pathetic but, I am craving that like mad right now and anyway I am eating for two" Jennifer chuckled.

"Garlic bread it is for my lady" they went back to looking at the menu.

"Here you go guys, 2 Arnold Palmer's" Sam said placing the drink in front of them "have you both decided what you would like?" Sam reached over and lit the two little candles in the middle of the table.

"I have, Jen?" James asked closing his menu.

"Yeah I think so..." Jennifer said not sounding too sure.

"Ok, could we get garlic bread to share but could you possibly throw in a few extra" James asked politely and Sam nodded "Of course"

"I would like for my main a steak, Medium rare please Sam, with pepper corn source"

"Ok" Sam said not bothering to write it all down "And for the lovely lady?"

"I would love the roast chicken pasta in the tomato source please"

"Of course" Jennifer handed Sam the menu and Sam thanked him before he walked away leaving them alone again.

"Jen, I have something I want to ask you but, don't worry if you are working"

"What is it James?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"What, oh no ... King Ben is throwing another of his famous parties at the palace and well I have to go and well I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"Oh James I would be delighted, when is this party?" Jennifer asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I am not sure yet but, I know it will be a Saturday possibly this Saturday" Jennifer nodded.

"Sounds like fun" Jennifer said brightly and sounding rather enthusiastic.

"I wouldn't get too excited about it" James chuckled.

Sam brought over the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table and Jennifer picked up a slice and took a bite.

"This is so good"

"See I told you the food is good here" James said chuckling.

Half an hour later their main food arrived and they both tucked in straight way.

"This is awesome, you have to try this," Jennifer said putting some of the food on the fork and fed James the food.

"You were right, it's delicious, you have got to try this steak its crazy good," James said cutting small piece and fed Jennifer the piece of Steak.

"Wow that's delicious"

Once they had finished their meals, Sam took them away and left Jennifer and James alone once again.

"So, do you want to find out what we are having?" James asked

"I don't know, do you?" Jennifer asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't mind to be honest because I will love it either way "James shrugged and Jennifer smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes that she was now falling in love with.

"What about names?" Jennifer asked

"I rather like simple names like ...Olivia, Grace, what sort of names do you like Jen?" Jennifer loved how James called her Jen it made her heart skip a beat.

"I like simple names too and I love the name Grace too" they both smiled and James reached out and took Jennifer's hand in his own.

"You know I am rather excited about being a father for the first time," James said rubbing his thumb over the top of Jennifer's hand in a soothing away. Jennifer was not sure how to answer James last question so she did not say anything not wanting to spoil the moment.

They did not fancy a desert so they paid the bill and thanked Sam who gave James a good discount off the bill. James opened the door for Jennifer who shivered the minute she stepped outside when the cold air hit her. James noticed Jennifer shiver so; he took of his suite jacket and wrapped it around Jennifer's shoulders.

"Thank you"

"No problem, my lady" James said seeing that the jacket really was not keeping Jennifer warm so he opened his arms and wrapped them around Jennifer who snuggled into his embrace and they walked along the pretty street all lit up brightly.


	13. Park date

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Jennifer sighed because she was happy in James's warm and protective arms. They walked to the bridge and leant against the railings, James kept his arms around Jennifer tight while Jennifer rested her head against him as they stood and watched the ripples in the water.

"I'm scared James" Jennifer gazed out to the water.

"What, do you mean?" he asked puzzled

"I'm scared about being a parent and that I am going to screw up" she wanted to say again but she knew she couldn't drop this bombshell on James not now.

"Jennifer you won't screw up and you have me and I can promise you that and you will never be alone I will always be by your side" James placed a light kiss on top of Jennifer's head and held her close.

"You're not going to change your mind about being its father when it comes?"

"Jennifer I mean it and I have never been so sure about anything well except that I ... Like you Jen, I really like you" Jennifer rested her head against James.

"I like you too James"

"come on let's get you home to the warm" James said letting go of Jennifer only to open his arms again , Jennifer turned round, they walked hand in hand back to James' car. As they reached James' car they climbed inside, James put the heating on and started the ignition, which soon warmed the car up.

"Jennifer, what I said back then I really meant it and don't ever think that your alone in this because you're not" James reached out and took Jennifer's hand in his and squeezed it tight and Jennifer smiled. James pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, walked round To Jennifer's side of the car, and opened the door her.

Mean while Merry was in the living room reading when the lights of a car pulled into the driveway, which could only mean that Jennifer and James were home after a rather long date. Merry peaked through the curtain to see James helping Jennifer out of the car and closing the door James cupped Jennifer's cheeks, he gazed into her eyes then slowly bringing his lips down to touch hers, the slow enjoyable kiss turned more passionate and Jennifer was feeling rather hot she pulled him closer by his waist which made James smiled.

Hesitantly James pulled away "I better get you inside"

Jennifer's eyes closed missing his touch already "but why?"

"Because I don't really want to be seen making out with you by your friend who I am sure is looking through a window" Jennifer eyed him before nodding and started for her front door

"Jennifer" James called for her as she reached the door, Jennifer turned around "what are you doing tomorrow? I have the day off and I thought it might be nice if we could I don't know maybe go down to the park?"

"I would love that, pick me up at 12, and I'm still still free for the party Saturday night" she smiled "and I had a lovely time tonight"

"I won't miss it for the world, me too"

Jennifer opened the door, quietly closed it behind her, leant against it smiling, and closed her eyes thinking about her date with James and how perfect he was for her and how fun tomorrow sounded but then remembering she had to go to the party Jennifer felt nervous but, at least James will be there the thought made her grin.

Jennifer started for the steps that lead to the living room "Jen" merry came out of the dim lighted kitchen, which made her jump

"Oh my, Merry are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jennifer put her hand on her pounding chest.

"Sorry love I couldn't help but... watch..."

"You mean spy?" Megan sighed, "good night Merry"

"So... James looks like a keeper" Merry smirked Jennifer smiled " he really is, thank you for introducing me to him" Jennifer said walking over to her friend and hug her.

Later that night whilst Jennifer was on the couch "Your daddy... well your new daddy is a fantastic man and we are lucky to have him in our lives," Jennifer said talking to her baby sighing sadly at the realisation that this baby will always be hers and Garrett's just like Jenna ... And that she was going to have to live with that for the rest of her life but those thoughts soon left her mind and That Night Jennifer went to sleep with a smile on her face as she dreamt of the future with this fantastic man who she was slowly beginning to fall slowly more in love with every minute she was with him.

James now had hold of Jennifer's heart and she began to believe she had his.

"Jen" Merry called from the bottom of the stairs

"What?"

"There's a very handsome man getting out of a very nice car out the front"

"I'll be down in a second" Jennifer was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches of her make up on, Jennifer was wearing a pair of very nice fitted jeans which hugged all the right areas and a red top with black stripes, on her feet weren't her usual heels but a pair of runners which her feet were grateful for, once she was happy with her appearance she grabbed her handbag and made her way down the stairs just in time to see her mother greeting James.

"Oh Jen what are you wearing..." Merry looked her friend up and down

Jennifer just rolled her eyes, pushed past her friend and made her way to James' car dragging him behind her "we are going to the park Merry that's all "

Two dates in a row. Merry smirked yes they are getting along... just fine she closed the door and made her way to her office to look at some wedding magazines...

Jennifer and James walked hand in hand threw the park making their way to a bench away from everyone.

"So Jen about the baby... you're going to start showing soon..."

Jennifer laugh "yup and your point?'

"Well what do I tell people and what do I tell my parents, you haven't even met them yet and when the kids old do we tell-"

"Calm down this baby isn't going to grow over night ok first problem tell people it's your child because you are going to be the one who brings it up, well with your parents well tell them when we're ready and once I've met them I guess and when the time comes we will come back to the last problem we have many years brilliant years ahead of us before being there"

"Wow you just have answers to everything don't you," they both laughed Jennifer rested her head on James shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist "umm with my parents..."

"Hmm"

"Well I don't know if they would be okay with it?"

"What do you mean?" Jennifer sat up and looked confused at James

"They're like super old fashioned believing in marriage before having children" James shrugged.

Jennifer gently rested her head back on to James' shoulder "I'm sorry I've got you into them this mess and now your parents won't thank me for it " Jennifer looked down at the floor.

"Hey"James said lifting Jennifer's head up gently too look at him "my parents won't know about the baby until after the wedding so we should be able to cover it up and say it's mine which it will be okay?"

Jennifer and James spent the whole day out together getting ice cream, telling each other stories about their past some sad but other happy and funny making them laugh... just getting to know each other better and by the end of the day once James had dropped Jennifer off in just enough time to get ready for the party he had made the decision, he just needed a place and time or Maybe it was too soon...


	14. Royal party

James went back around to Jennifer's house at 8 to pick her up and take her to the party; he was dressed in a plain black suit with a light blue tie. Jennifer had told James to wait out the front so he leant on his car facing her house, it was now 8:15pm and no sight of Jennifer so he rang her.

"Hello?" Jennifer answered her phone while running around the room looking for her shoes

"Hey it's me I'm out the front are you ready to go?"

"oh hey yes I'll be out in a minute" Jennifer couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice, her hair was in lose curls and she was wearing a strapless rich navy blue coloured dress with silver shoes and a matching shawl, finding her shoes she slowly slid them on then making her way down the stairs ignoring the pain her feet where in at the moment, making towards the door she stopped and glanced in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was perfect, turning to her side she tried to imagine what it will be like when the pregnancy starts to show.

Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to James who was leaning of the passenger side door "well hello handsome" Jennifer winked at him locking her lips with his for a quick kiss before pulling away

"Hello beautiful" he winked back at her "is that all I get?"

She laughed "we are late, and if we don't get there soon You probably will never hear the end of it" nodding at her James opened her door then got in himself and started for the castle where King Ben held his gathering

"I thought I would be picking your friend Merry up as well?" James asked as he started the car

"She had to be at Floras early" Jennifer smiled

James looked out the window "Are you ok?" Jennifer asked sensing that something was wrong

"Um yeah it's just... I wasn't brought up with all the luxuries you got Jen and my parents are different they don't care about everything being perfect to be honest there the complete opposite to your parents" Jennifer sighed

"I'm sure their lovely and if there nothing like my parents you're lucky" Jennifer laughed "look I'm going to have to meet them sooner or later why not get it over and done with soon" she rubbed his arm as they drove into the drive way of the castle where they got out and James handed his keys to the valet, Jennifer held onto James' arm and he led her into the castle.

"Oh Bibbidi-Bobbidi" she gasped "Jennifer dear is that you?" Joan smiled as she hugged her daughter Jennifer.

"It's me mom. What are you doing here you hardly go to any of King Adams parties anymore?" Jennifer mumbled

"We decided to go to this party as it might be our last" Joan said.

"Who's this handsome young man?" Joan asked finally noticing James with his arm round Jennifers waist.

" Mom this is James, james this is my mom Joan" Jennifer said introducing them both.

"It's nice to see you Meet you " James took her hand and gently kissed her cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry will you two please excuse me" she smiled at the booth of them and then turned to walk away.

" oh I'm so glad that's over" Jennifer mumbled, "want to go get a drink?"

"Oh god" James cursed under his breath "my parents are here too"

"James dear I have missed you so much" James mother went up to him, and held him in a tight embrace kissing his cheek

James father went up and hugged him once his mother had let go

"Nice to see you both again, this is Jennifer" James turned to Jennifer who smiled sweetly

"Wow you are very beautiful I'm Mary and this is my husband Bill it's so nice to finally meet you we have heard so much about you" Mary and Bill took turns in hugging Jennifer.

"Oh don't believe everything you hear the truth is much worse," they all laughed until Jennifer saw her mother walking over oh god she thought its time she glanced over at James who seemed to be thinking the same thing

"hello there you must be James mother and father I'm Joan it's nice to meet you both" Joan held her hand out for them to shake but ignoring it Mary pulled her into a tight embrace like the one she gave James.

"It's lovely to meet you and your daughter" Mary stood back smiling

"I'm bill it's a pleasure to meet you" following what his wife did he pulled her into a tight embrace Joan was taken aback by their forwardness taking a few steps back she excused herself " oh please excuse me" Joan said with a forced smile and once she had left Mary spoke up breaking the silence

"Well she seems like a very lovely lady"

"You have no idea," Jennifer said sarcastically before she realised what she said all three of them were looking at her

"Jennifer..." James started but was interrupted

"Sorry please excuse me" Jennifer smiled before turning and walking towards the back garden, she needed air.

"why don't we go get something to eat Bill darling" Mary kissed her sons cheek and left to go get a drink while James left to follow Jennifer but little did he know so did her mother

"Jennifer darling are you ok?" James stopped in his tracks as he heard and saw Joan going up to Jennifer who had been crying

"Yes I'm fine I needed some air, you had better go back inside before your important friends wonder where you are" Jennifer sarcastically spat at her mother

"What has gotten into you?" Joan looked confused at her daughter

"Nothing" Jennifer sighed walking over to sit on a bench followed by her mother

"Good well James parents are very... strange well nice I guess"

"They're lovely people mother" Jennifer did not know why but she felt the need to defend them.

"Hmm if you say so and what is his mother wearing could she not afford it so she made a dress out of the carpet?" Joan laughed

Jennifer stood up "mother what has-"

"That's her favourite dress actually, it belonged to my grandmother" James made his appearance visible to them

"James what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"I didn't mean to listen in just wanted to see how Jennifer was but now I think I'll be leaving thank you for a lovely night Joan I'll call you later Jen" James turned "oh and Joan I don't care who you are do not talk shit about my mother again"

"James" Jennifer called after him but her just ignored her and left with his parents

Jennifer decided to go for a walk through the castle grounds to clear her head, it was a cool night and the park was lit up by the moon, she made her way over to a bench

"May I join you?" James asked walking up from behind Jennifer, which gave her a fright

"You really need to stop doing that," Jennifer said once she had caught her breath "what are you doing here?'

"I needed to clear my head when I saw you here" James looked up at the moon then back at Jennifer "why did you leave before?"

"I just... well seeing your parents well I never had anything like that once my dad... any way I was worried that I'm not going to be a good enough mother to THIS child" tears were falling freely from Jennifer's eyes "I'm so sorry"

"Oh Jennifer no I'm sorry" James pulled Jennifer into him "you need to relax the stress of everything isn't good for you or the baby" Jennifer nodded "I think I have something that will cheer you up a bit" James smirked he stood bringing Jennifer with him then he knelt down on one knee in front of her

"Oh my... Bibbidi-Bobbidi" Jennifer whispered

"Jennifer ever since I laid eyes on you I could not look away, and after that moment you have been in my thoughts and haven't left, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me as a family" he took her hands in one of his and placed the other on her slightly grown belly "I will love you and this child for the rest of my life and the many more children we will have" Megan laughed "there you go that's the Jennifer I know the cheerful beautiful strong minded women whom I fell in love with"

There was silence

"So what do you say?' James looked up to Jennifer whose cheeks were stain from old and new tears

"Umm... I... I ..." Jennifer was speechless


	15. Dangerous birth

Jennifer sat looking through the pages of the happiest day of her life.

 **Flash back**

 _Jennifer sat in her beautiful white gown looking at herself in the mirror her hair curled and put up looking amazing but she was unsure of how she looked. "You look just like me on my wedding day" Jennifer turned to see her mother walking towards her_

 _"Lucky for me" she answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes_

 _"Jennifer dear this is meant to be your happiest day of your life... well before the little one is born" Joan looked down at her daughters stomach "only four months to go are you excited?"_

 _"No I look fat, my back is killing me and don't even get me started on my feet I mean whose idea was it to wear these heels?" Joan smirked "you know what don't answer that" Jennifer glared at her mother knowing that it was herself that made that decision_

 _Joan looked down at her watch "well are you ready dear?"_

 _Jennifer took a deep breath "as ready as I will ever be" she grabbed her bouquet, linked arms with her mother and left the hotel room._

 _As they sat in the limo, Jennifer started to freak out "I'm going to be late"_

 _"Darling its fashionable for the bride to be late, I was an hour late for mine"_

 _"I think I'm going to be sick" Jennifer felt the nausea rise up her throat_

 _"Take a deep breath" Joan held her daughters hand "where here, do you need a minute?"_

 _"No" she took a deep breath "no I'm fine let's go" Joan helped Jennifer get out of the limo._

 _The music started as Jennifer and her mother slowly made their way up to the altar, once they reach it Joan handed James Jennifer's hand and smiled "I know you to will live a long happy life together" she kissed her daughter then made her way to the vacant seat in the front row_

 _They said their vows, and then the 'I Do's' Jennifer could not believe it she was married wow she thought never thought that would happen with someone other than Garrett. Jennjfer and James walked out together and made their way like everyone else to the Hotel's Hall where they held the reception._

 _The room went silent and James best man stood up "I haven't known Jennifer for very long but there are a few things I do know like I know she's a beautiful, intelligent -"_

 _"Married" coughed James, which made everyone laugh_

 _"well yes and that but, the most important thing is that I know she is the one for James, they are perfect for each other and I know for a fact that they will be so happy together, that's all I could ask for is that James, Jennifer and their child live a long happy life together" James stood up and hugged his friend while everyone clapped_

 _"suppose I should say a few words, well where do I start umm I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today it made this day perfect having all our friends and family here to celebrate this very special day with us I would also like to thank Jennifer I would be lost without you, you have made me the happiest man alive" James bent down and gave her a passionate but quick kiss "now my love I think it's about time for our dance" Jennifer smirked at him while he help her stand "now don't be standing on my feet I would want any broken toes now" he laugh as she slapped him in the arm_

 _they swayed slowly gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting where they were and everyone around them - I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, Well, I just want to be with you, Right here with you, just like this, I just want to hold you close, Feel your heart so close to mine, And stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time- they let the music block out the sounds around them, it was just them, them and only them no one else. It was the happiest moment of both their lives nothing could change that._

 _Jennifer and James hugged their family and friends thanking them for all the support, then they left and got on a plane that night and left._

 _Jennifer slowly woke unable to move she was worried for a second forgetting where she was then turned her head to see a very sexy, naked James next to her witch made her smile his strong arms draped over her his piercing blue eyes looking at her_

 _'Well good morning beautiful" he smiled as he kissed her lips lightly then softly left little kisses down her neck_

 _A soft moan escaped Jennifer's Lips "morning"_

 _"What did you want to do today?" Jennifer and James had spent a week in Hawaii and had another two weeks left_

 _"Stay in bed...sleep... And other fun actives" she giggled_

 _"We have been doing that for the last few days, how about a walk along the beach?"_

 _"Sounds good" they spent another half hour in bed before getting up and getting ready._

 _They sat in the sand wrapped up in each other's arm watched the sun slowly go down_

 _"Have you thought about having any more children?" James asked Jennifer breaking the comfortable silence they were in_

 _This question took Jennjfer by surprise "what? I haven't even had this one and you're already talking more," Jennifer laughed but really she thought about Jenna her first born but James did not_

 _"Well I know what I agreed to-"_

 _Jennifer cut him off and turned to face him "you're not having second thoughts are you?"_

 _"no, no nothing like that it's just well I mean I will love this kid as my own but I want a big family" James brushed a strand of hair out of Jennifer's face_

 _realising this convocation was getting serious and that her answer would probably upset him she took a deep breath "well um I haven't thought about it but I guess I do want more kids" James sighed in relief "but not at the moment I mean I have a career now one that I dreamed of and your career we both will be working really long hours"_

 _"Wait so you're not going to stay at home with our child?"_

 _"yes but I'm not going to be a stay at home mother I'm not that sort of person but that doesn't mean I don't want more kids just not right now"_

 _James got up and started to walk to the bar "I'll meet you at the hotel room later I just need some time to think"_

 _James walked into the hotel hours later to find Jennifer passed out on the sofa he bent down and kissed her temple then walked into their room to change but found their bags half packed and clothes spread out all over that place "JENNIFER" James shouted which woke Jennifer._

 _Jennifer bit her lip as she slowly sat up "oh my god my back is killing me" she rubbed her eyes "James what's going on why are you shouting"_

 _"Why are our bags packed?" James asked confused_

 _"Oh yes that... Well you see King Adam called me and they have something to discuss with me in a couple of days"_

 _"Is there no one else... jeez Jennifer I didn't realise you were the only magical being on this planet" James raised his voice_

 _"I'm the only one available and the only one who has the skill to do this I'm sorry but I'm going with or without you" Jennifer slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back_

 _James's eyes softened and he helped her to bed "but your 5 months pregnant and in no condition to be working in a stressful situation"._

 _Jennifer and James were on the plane home the next morning_

 **-End flash back-**

Jennifer wiped away her tears that appeared when she remember their honey moon she looked over at James who was snoring softy, putting their wedding album down, then over to her clock sighing she got out of bed now 9 months pregnant and got ready for work, kissing James before she left .Jennifer was in her office going over some files at exactly 6am an hour before she started her day as headmistress of Auradon Prep.

Jennifer looked up as a her assistant entered her office "sorry to interrupt I just wanted to let you know the new member are ready for you "

Jennifer nodded looking back down at the papers in front of her

"Thank you Emily"

"Um are you ok Jennifer? I'm just asking because you look a little pale" the young lady looked at her with worried eyes

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine" when Emily didn't leave she added, "that's all" and with that she left

Jennifer slowly got up but sat back down as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen it only lasted a second but Jennifer knew that something was happening as she was 2 weeks past her due date Jennifer just hoped the baby did not decide to come out half way through the induction. She got up and made her way to the room where she was about to perform surgery.

Jennifer had about 10minutes left before she will have completed her welcome to Auradon Prep she was currently talking about when she felt something dribble down her leg, thinking nothing of it she continued with the speech, 5 minutes later she felt a sharp pain she felt early again but this time it lasted a few seconds making her stop what she was doing Jennifer took a deep breath and then continued knowing that she need to get this done because her child was ready to be born.

once the speech was done Jennifer ordered for someone to take over then she left, walking up to reception holding onto her stomached now being in a lot of pain she yelled at Kerri at the desk to call an ambulance before screaming in pain

"Fairy godmother calm down what is wrong?" The She tried to calm down the Fairy godmother.

Taking a deep breath before answering, "I'm... Having" she screamed again "my baby" her head felt light and it was only a matter of seconds before she collapsed.

King Adam and Belle they finally arrived at the hospital with an unconscious Jennifer. Jennifer was wheeled off to the maternity unit whilst King Adam and Belle asked to use the reception desk phone and called James telling him to come to the hospital right away.

"Shit..." James ran another red light with the gas pedal floored. He was not going to miss his child being born.

There was a blaze of honking and a few dozen people showing him a certain finger.

He turned into the hospital parking lot, parked in the emergency room area and ran into the building.

"I'm looking for The fairy godmother, she's having a baby – "

"Oh, I know!" The officer who had been standing near the entrance said. "The brunette who came in screaming at me and called me a – "

"That's her. I'm her husband." James said.

"Huh." He walked over to the sign in desk and said to a woman who had just ended a call, "Hey, can you get Nurse Burke in here to take James to his wife?"

"Sure thing." She nodded, picking up the phone once again. About seven seconds later, the door opened and James was led through the hospital. He hated these places. They smelled like sickness and sterilized needles.

"Here we are!" The nurse said, gesturing to a room. James thanked her and walked in cautiously.

"Hey, babe I'm here!" He said to his wife, who had definitely looked better.

"It's about time!" She said, groaning as the baby kept trying to push out.

Jennifer was being instructed by a midwife who was trying to coax Jennifer along.

It wasn't until minutes later when a child's cry was released into the air that Jennifer could finally breathe.

"Good job, sweetie I'm so proud of you." James told his wife, who was exhausted.

Jenifer closed her eyes.

"Jen? Jennifer what – "

" We need to get her into the ICU right now!, she's bleeding out!" Doctors were scrambling around. talking in medial lingo that James couldn't understand.

"we need a line in" a doctor yelled at a nurse who rushed off.

"I need 1 unit of 0 neg now! , let's do a group and gave, I need U'S, E'S LFT'S" The doctor screamed at the nurse's scrambling around.

"No, Jen!"

"Sir, you're going to have to leave."

"But – " James was nearly pushed out the door with no more than a glance at his newborn baby and his wife, who lay unconscious on the hospital bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll go and get some coffee" a rather tearful Merryweather said wiping her eyes as she walked along the corridor a few minutes after arriving.

"Don't worry, guys." King Adam consoled as he let Belle cry into his shoulder. "I'm sure Jennifer going to be fine."

Belle hugged her husband and tried to stop all of the tears from escaping her eyes.

"What about the baby? When can we see them both?" Merryweather said as she arrived with refreshments she was anxious, just like anyone would have been in the same situation.

"It should be soon." James consoled his and Jennifer's friend , barely believing his own words. James had never been a particularly optimistic person when it came to things like this.

"Mr Kennedy?" The midwife who had been helped with the birthing of the child and such walked up to them. She smiled at Everyone. "She's stable, you can come see her now."

"Oh, thank god." The half an hour had been one of the longest of James life. But when he walked in, time slowed down almost to a screeching halt.

It was like an otherworldly experience. The only thing James saw was his wife, holding his child, and her perking up at the sightly as well.

James stood beside her bed but he couldn't take his eyes off of his child. "How you feeling?" He asked his wife.

"Fantastic, thanks for asking." She laughed, the child in her arms squirming at the sudden movement.

"She's so little..." Merryweather said, holding her hand out and watching as the baby wrapped a tiny little hand around the her finger.

"I know." Jennifer said, smiling.

" do you want to hold her?" Jennifer asked Merry who nodded " I'd love too" she beamed.

" she's gorgeous, What did you name her,?" Belle asked both parents giddily.

"Jane...Kennedy." They answered in unison.

Merryweather smiled. "Oh, right." She looked back at the baby and could feel the little heartbeat through the thin hospital blanket. "Hi, Jane! I'm your auntie! Welcome to the outside world!"

Everyone laughed quietly.

"Can I...?" James gestured to Merry, asking to hold Jane.

"Oh gosh of course...Here daddy." She gently handed the baby off to their father.

James experienced another time-stopping flood of emotion. He almost couldn't comprehend the fact that he had was helping to protect and bring up this little bundle of joy. "Hey, baby." He said.

His voice was soft and sweet, like none of them had ever heard before. There was a brief silence as Jennifer watched them both for a moment.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days after Jane being Born they were now allowed to take her home and that was when it hit James that they were stilling living in Their one bedroom apartment. James helped Jennifer out of the car and lifted Jane's car seat out of the car and carefully carried Jane into their small apartment.

Once inside James took Jane into their room, transferred her into her mosses basket, and wrapped her up warm. Jennifer climbed on to her bed, sighed with relief, and snuggled down.

"Jen, don't get mad but,I have something I need to do will you be alright for an hour or so?" She yawned and nodded.

James kissed Jennifer on the lips and then walked over to Jane and looked down at her with a big smile upon his face.

"Now you be a good girl for your momma and Daddy will be back soon" He walked away from Jane and took one last glace at his wife before he left the house. As James got into his car, he called one of his real estate friends "hey Harry its James I need your help with something got time for coffee?"

"Hey James" Harry looked at the time "yeah sure I'll meet you at the little coffee shop around the corner from your house, oh and should I bring my folder?"

"Sounds good, yes see you soon" He hung up and started for the coffee shop

When James reached the coffee shop he order a coffee for himself along with a double chocolate muffin and a coffee for his friend then made his way to a small round table out the front. When he saw his friend approaching, he stood up to shake his hand "Harry how are you" James asking sitting back down and thanking the waitress as she put their coffee on the table

"I'm good how about you?" harry smiled at his friend as he sat

"Good thank you for seeing me at such short notice"

"Oh on problem and how is Jennifer?Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"Jen is good yeah she gave birth to our Jane a few days ago" He could help but grin mentioning his daughter and wife.

Harry smiled knowing that his good friend of 15 years was happy "congratulation's and Jane? That's a nice name well getting down to business I'm guessing since you told me to bring my folder that you're looking a house with 2-3 bedrooms?" James nodded taking a sip of his coffee "well to save some time I went through all of our 2-3 Bedroom houses that were listed and came up with three you might like, did you want to go take a look I have about an hour and a half before I have to back to the office"

He looked at the information and pictures on the three houses his friend suggested and decided the second one looked best it had pictures of the front of the house which showed a manicured lawn, it also had pictures of the kitchen which was modern and very large, the 2-3 bedrooms all different shaped but all very large and all had an on suite which would be perfect . So James and Harry got into James's car and they drove to that house first.

"I do have to tell you that this particular house is a few minutes away from Auradon " Harry said and James nodded.

"Sure" He said looking in the rear view mirror.

As they drove up the nice quiet street James looked around seeing all the houses front yards were neat and there were children playing it felt very warm and welcoming James new this was the one before they even got to the house.

Harry Gave James a tour of the house it was brief as Harry got called back into the office so harry drove back to where They had parked near the coffee shop "I'm sorry that you only got a quick look I can book an appointment and take you through again in a couple of days and you can bring Jennifer alon-"

"How fast can you write up the paper work?" James interrupted

"What? You're serious?' Sam asked confused "don't you want to talk to your wife about it?"

"We have been living in a small apartment for a few years now and it isn't the easiest place to live, and I know she will love it"

"Ok umm give me a couple of hours you want to come to the office I'll get it sorted I should be able to pull a few strings and get you the keys in a few days"

It had been three days since He bought the house and now he had the keys. James and Jennifer left Jane with Merryweather whilst James took Jennifer to see their first house...well she didn't know this at the time, Jennifer thought they were going out for lunch but when she looked around to see houses not shops she got confused "Where are we I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"We are but I have an errand to run, it will only take a few minutes" He smirked

Jennifer rolled her eyes, she still felt tired and a bit sore "you got me out of bed to drag me along to some errand you have to-do" she was annoyed but he just ignored her and pulled up to their new house

"Close your eyes" James ordered

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows

" Do you trust me?" She nodded "well then" He said raising his eyebrows.

Sighing Jennifer closed her eyes "if this is some sort of trick I will bibbidi bobbidi boo the living day lights out of you"

James smiled as he slowly guided Her to the front door where he stopped her, unlocked the door and lead her to the middle of the lounge room.

"Open your eyes" He held up a bunch of red roses

She blinked a couple of times then looked around "where are we?"

"Home" She stared at him feeling rather confused "welcome home baby to our new house I bought it a few days ago" She could not wipe the toothy grin that appeared.

"Oh my- are you serious?" He just nodded which made Her scream and pulled Him into a tight hug, then looked into his eyes before crashing her lips with his, James broke the kiss when air was needed.

He took Her hand, showed her around the house, and told her everything he wanted to do with it to make it theirs.

Jennifer new at that moment that they were going to be okay, that everything would get better and they would go back to being the way they were when they first met.


	18. Rotten to the core

"Jenna" I heard someone say loudly as they shook me.

" ugh...what?" I groan in my sleep.

" come on, get up" Mal says as she continues to shake me awake.

" Okay whatever I'll get up now in the minute" I say not really intending to get up at all.

Mal knew this and so she climbed on my bed and started jumping up and down on my bed " Ugh you're evil just like your mom you know that?" Mal smirks "oh thank you" she says placing her hand on her heart.

I roll my eyes and I fling back my duvet cover and get out of bed " come on" Mal says barley letting me get up out of the bed taking my hand and pulled me down stairs where Evie, Carlos and Jay where already seated at the breakfast table.

"Ugh finally" Evie says seeing me walk in the room.

Me and Mal take a seat at the table and had our breakfast.

" Morning kids" dad says walking in cheerfully.

" Morning dad" I say back cheerfully.

" Morning" the others say glumly.

They watch my dad leave before they said anything " I still can't believe you and your dad are from the isle" Carlos says shaking his head.

" why?" I ask.

"Because your super preppy all the time and smiling constantly which if you remember has gotten you in trouble in the past before we became the VK's" Jay said taking a large mouthful of food.

" Jen, Jay and Carlos are right, I mean you were pretty Auradon like" Mal shrugged.

"Well whatever I'm from the isle and my dad and uncle tried to kill King Adam I mean you can't get any eviler than that and they say the poisoned apple doesn't fall far from the tree" I say with a shrug as I started quoting what my friends parents have told me over and over again.

" yeah I guess your right" Evie says with a shrug.

" whatever come on let's cause some mischief" Mal said with a evil glint in her eyes.

Once I was ready we left the house leaving our parents behind. Mal was up to her usual defacing a garage door with her famous outline of her mother Malificent with ' live long evil' which was our VK motto.

I watched as she put the finishing touches to her work "you know they say I'm evil and that makes me glad" Mal says to me and I nod " I know Mal and you are evil" I say finally

I turn back to my own handy work which is the outline of my dad with our motto ' live long evil'

I turn to leave expecting Mal to be behind me but she isn't she's taking once last glance at her handy work. Mal finally leaves and rushes over to me, she places her arm round me and we shove last a couple of young thugs who turn to glare at us but we just ignore them and giggled.

We meet up with Jay, Evie and Carlos where we walk into the local laundromat where they do all the washing by hand and not by machine or magic like Auradon do. We barged in and we ended up rushing round the place chucking sheets and pillow cases everywhere, pushing people out the way. One guy I pushed his head into the bowl of dirty water and I must say the people where not happy at all but it was fun. We rush off down an alley way and end up back in town.

" you know guys they call me a schemer, they all me a freak, but how can they say that I'm just unique" Mal shrugs.

" I know, they call us a traitor are we not friends with them ? What's up with that?" Jay questions.

Evie shakes her head and I sigh " I know" I sounding like I really cared, Jay looks at me and we just burst out laughing.

" hey guys check this out" I say as I rush over towards this curtain and then pull it back to reveal a guy having a bath.

" OMG Jenna your rotten..." they say laughing and the guy doesn't look to happy about it " to the core" I say laughing hard.

" oops" I say sarcastically.

We move on through the town to a large barn where they sell fruit and many other things but we frequently visit it here well I say visit I mean cause a havoc.

Carlos has a mischievous grin on his face as he walks over to the fruit stall where he picks a red apple but not just any red apple the one right in the middle which ruins their neat display and sends her apples crashing to the floor.

" you again" they snap.

Carlos smirks as he jumps on the counter and kicks the rest of the apples and lifts an empty basket and tosses it on to the counter assistants head which angers her more.

" Hey look what you've done to my apples" she yells but we all laugh and rush off.

We all end up meeting the rest of out VK gang outside.

A lady walked past us, a baby in her wagon. I raise any eyebrow and turn to Mal to see if she has had the same idea as me and yes she did not let me down. Mal yanked the lollypop out of the child's hand. All of us start laughing as Mal holds up the lollypop proudly. Just then everyone except from my friends began running and screaming. Mal smirked at me as we both know who it was.

Mal turned round " Hi Mom" she said. "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed" she sighed.

" it's from a baby" she says brightly with a huge grin as she held out the lollypop to her mother. " that's a my nasty little girl" she said as she took the candy. Me and Mal give a small nod of approval to each other.

But our approvals where soon turned to dust when Maleficent spat on the candy before cleaning it and giving it to one of her guards "Here give it back to the dreadful creature" she commanded.

"But Mom..." Mal began.

" it's the deets, Mal , that make a difference between mean and truly evil!" Maleficent said as she waves to the baby's mother.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms" Mal mimicking her mother as she had heard this story many times before " You. Walk with me" Maleficent says placing her arm round Mal's shoulder and pulls her way for us "See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me." Maleficent said.

"I know that. And I'll do better". Mal says feeling slightly defeated.

" Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon" Carlos, Jay, & Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stop them.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal snaps folding her arms across her chest.

"And perfect princes" Evie's says going all dreamy at the thought Mal looks at glares Evie "ugh" she groans bringing Evie back to reality.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay says About to high five Carlos but Carlos completely ignores him leaving him hanging " I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave" Carlos began to shake.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going" Mal said firmly.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" Maleficent yells and The knuckleheads followed her. " Mal.." She Called her and Mal went to protest but I shook my head and we all just followed Maleficent glumly back home.


End file.
